Totsuka Cooperate
by Hacked Game
Summary: Totsuka meets with an unknown male while walking to school. This man offers Totsuka breakfast at some restaurant and, with an empty stomache, he accepts his offer. However, this man wasn't planning breakfast. At all. Totsuka is kidnapped and it is later revealed that the man is Hachiman Hikigaya, a highly intelligent man with a dark mind. HachimanxTotsuka AU/rape/angst/yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Totsuka Cooperate

Chapter 1.

My name is Totsuka Saika, 16 years old. I lived with my abusive parents who don't even care about me and with my siblings, an older sister and a younger brother, who loved to bully me. My family hated me, but I did not really care. You see, I was raised up like this; Not knowing what love felt like. I was always blamed, always physically, verbally, and mentally abused, I was always humiliated, I was never anybody's first priority. Not even my parents understood me.

That is when I had decided that when my 18th birthday arrives I shall leave this hell house, I will abandon my prison forever. And that I will finally become free and happy.

But, sadly, the years go by ever so slowly. And I am still stuck in my prison.

It was early in the morning, time to get ready for school. I got dressed in the only uniform I had and headed out the door without no food in my stomache. During my walk my stomache grew louder and louder. I thought maybe that person behind me heard it. And I was right. He ran infront of me and said a "Hello" with the brightest smile he could manage. From the looks of it he was an adult, somewhere around his 20's?

"Hello?" I say in response. A little embarrassed tone in my voice.

"You are hungry, right? Are you?" The man asked.

"Yeah of course. I didn't eat this morning. "

"Oh, I see. Say.. Why don't I take you out for a little breakfast? I know your school doesn't start until 8!"

"Well, I don't know.."

"Come on~ I'll take you to Dennys. You like pancakes, do you? I know you do. Everybody loves pancakes!"

I licked my lips. I would really kill to eat a pancake. Besides I really needed to eat something. Anything!

"What do you say? Yes? I can drop you off to school." The man said as he kept that same bright smile.

I couldn't resist and I had accepted his offer.

"Great~ Follow me to my car." Said he as he walked the direction of where his car was parked.

As I got in his car in the passenger's seat, there was this odor that I was not familiarized with. It was different somehow and it stunk; Made my nose cringe.

When I had turned to the man he wore on a crooked smile. This got me alittle frightened.

"Daddy! You are back~" Shouted a young boy from the back seat. Woah, when did he get back there? I did not see him! I thought as I had turned back around to see the young boy who just stared at me with a smile. I smiled back at him then turned to look at the man who had started the car.

"My stomache hurts, daddy, I'm hungry! " The kid complained though his father ignored him, he then drove out and onto the main road.

At first I had thought of nothing. Maybe the kid was being so annoying that all his father wanted to do was to keep his mouth shut. But then, while on the streets, the kid came close to my passengers seat and whispered, "Save me please. SAVE ME SAVE ME SAVE ME! GET OUT HURRY! " His voice broke out into a scream and I had turned my head wildy to the back. I was about to scold the young man for breaking my eardrums, but when I had turned, nobody was there. I looked down at the floor of the car, nobody.

W-what was that? Am I imagining things? Had my father hit me that hard on the head last night? Had I not have enough rest? What did I just see when I had just gotten inside this car? It was a young male. But...He isn't here?

I looked at the man who had been driving. The scream had not affected him. Why? I'm hallucinating. But why did it sound so... Real? Something did not feel right. I had grown goose bumps everywhere around my body and I had clutched tightly onto my school bag. I made a mistake by ignoring my senses and sat back to relax. Everything is going to be okay, I reassured myself. My stomache would be full and I would be in school in no time.

"Hey, so.. What's your name?" The man asked suddenly which I had flinched.

"Oh, sorry. Did I scare you?" He asked as he chuckled abit.

"Y-yeah you scared me... But that is fine. My name is Totsuka Saika, yours?" I answered back with a little stutter.

"Ah, Totsuka is a nice name. Suits you because you look like a girl.. My name is Hachiman."

I pouted when I heard that comment that I looked like a girl.

"Aw don't be like that. It was a compliment." The man ,revealed to be named Hachiman, said with alittle smirk.

A compliment? How could that be a complient?

The car went silent when we had finally arrived at Dennys. Or...Not? We passed it. "Hey, I think we passed Dennys." I said to Hachiman who had a huge grin on his face.

"Ha-Hachiman?" I repeated his name to try and catch his attention.

"Oh, you'll be having a much better breakfast than pancakes." He said with an evil look on his face.

At this moment I was scared to death. I pulled at the door handle, but it would not open. I tried to scream, but nobody seemed to notice. I banged at the door, nothing.

Suddenly, a full blown hit was landed on the back of my head and I had slowly started to lose conscious. My grip on the door handle of that car loosened. I could not remember anything else for darkness had soon consumed me. But I do remember one thing: My trust has been, yet again, betrayed. What a stupid boy I am.


	2. Chapter 2

Smiling ;He dances around the field of dandelion, happily. His smile never fading. All Totsuka could feel was love and warmth. His family were all there; Sitting on a picnic blanket and eating. No arguements, no abuse, no negative things. Just plain happiness. Totsuka loved it.

Unfortunately, the happiness had ended too soon. I groaned at the pain I was feeling at the back of my head. Oh yeah... I was knocked out by Hachiman. Hachiman... Oh no! Where am I?! What time is it? How long have I been gone?! My vision was blurry when I had opened my eyes. "Hnn.." A whimper escaped my mouth. I looked around until my vision was clear and I had stopped my whimpering.

Where am I? I thought to myself again as I had scanned the room. Then I had noticed. I was strapped onto a hard metal bed and there was a cloth tied around my mouth. I struggled and struggled to break free, but my restraints kept me in place. It was then I had seen it. There was blood everywhere around the floor. The sight quickly scared me and I became more and more desperate to get out of this place.

W-what did he do!? Did he kill someone?! I thought as salty tears came running down my face. Get me out of here, please! My scream was muffled due to the cloth around my mouth.

"Now now, Totsuka-Kun, you are going to give yourself a sore throat and I didn't even started yet. If I were you, keep that pretty little voice to what is about to come." Hachiman said as he had appeared out of the shadows with a young boy who Hachiman was gripping on his wrist so tightly.

"Perhaps I shall show you what to expect~" And with a smirk he threw the frightened young boy to the restaining bed and had him locked too fast for the young boy to even make a move to escape.

"You see... This young man here had made a big mistake by trying to poke my eyes out. So this is his punishment. I would suggest that you do not follow his path, Totsuka. " Said the perpetrator as he tore the boy's clothes off and threw them somewhere around the room. The boy closed his eyes shut and tried to calm his breathing down, it was obvious that he knew what to expect. Hachiman unzipped his zipper and took out his penis.

My eyes widen. Please don't tell me he is going to do that to the young male. Please don't tell me he is planing on doing that to me too, please don't. Someone please help me. Oh dear God, please let someone help me before he puts a finger on me. My heart ached as I had seen Hachiman entered the young man without hesitation. His scream filled my ears, I could hear every pain he let out, the helps he called out, those pleading words that beg his raper to stop. It hurt my heart and it scared me even more. The boy continued to struggle to get free while Hachiman had that smile, that ugly smile, plastered onto his face. He liked this? That evil man. He was going rough without a care, more screams, more guilt overwhelmed me. All I could do now is to shut my eyes close and listen to the pain filled agony of the poor boy's screams, and the creaking that the metal bed made.

It felt like many hours had passed until the creaking of the metal bed had finally halted and Hachiman let out a low moan of obvious pleasure and the loud gasp that the boy had made. Everything went silent, too silent so I had thought maybe Hachiman had killed the young boy. I slowly opened my eyes. Oh what a mistake I have made. There on the metal bed was the young boy who had his eyes wide open staring straight into the eyes of Hachiman's. Some kind of unknown white substance slowly poured out of the young boy's ass along with a red substance. Wh-What is that? I watched as Hachiman slowly pulled out of the young boy and more of the white substance leaked out onto the floor.

The look on that boy's face is something I couldn't get out of my mind. The look, it was mixed with humiliation, pity, sadness, vulnerability, and shame. Then his rapist unlocked the straps of the bed and carried the young boy somewhere. Inside my mind I begged for Hachiman to please spare his life, he's gone through a lot. To please have mercy on his soul.

It didn't take long before Hachiman had reentered the room where I am at. He looked at me with those slanty eyes of his and wore a smirk across his face. Maybe it was my turn to get raped and that thought had got me scared, I turned my head to avoid his gaze, but he hovered over me. And he , teasingly, took off the cloth that had been tied around my mouth. I felt hot tears running down my cheeks,what the hell? When was I crying. Ugh...I am so weak. I hated myself.

Hachiman leaned forward and whispered in my ear, "I'll go gentle on you, I promise. Since this is your...First time I'm guessing.". With that being said, he was going to rape me! Today! I began to panic as more tears rolled down my cheeks. I shook my head in disagreement.

"P-Please... I don't want this!" I begged to him.

"Oh come on~ I'm horny to fuck a pretty boy like you. I said I'll go gentle~ If you don't want that, then fine, I'll go as rough as possible on you."

"No please.. Please, please, please. I don't want this please..!" I begged once again.

But he had ignored me as he had started stripping his and my clothes off. I was completely naked infront of him and all he did was stare at my body! He went inbetween my legs, his hard on poked at me. No..Is that going inside me? Oh, please no.. My eyes widened.

"Hnn..Please, I beg of you. Stop this! I'm not ready-!" I pleaded once again with more desperation in my voice, but he continued to poke his penis at my entrance. "Th - that's not g-going to fit- inside me..PLEASE!"

He had ignored me once again by pushing his tip inside of me. Hot salty tears came out of my eyes more at the intrusion. He was too big for me. Hachiman then continued to push in upwards, not giving me time to adjust to his massive size, and soon all of him was inside of me. My hole feels like it had been stretched to its fullest.

"Ah! You're so fucking tight and it's hot in here, Totsuka. Hah-!" He exclaimed as my hole squeezed on him as an attempt to make him lose interest, but instead it turned him on even more when he had let out a moan.

"Hachiman-! Take it out! It hurts!" I cried as my hole started squeezing down on his length due to its unfamiliarization of it.

More and more tears rolled down my cheeks as Hachiman began to thrust upwards. This wasn't pleasure, this was pain. He continued his thrust which had hardened and slowly picked up a pace. My milky white thighs were forced to be spread apart as he had done this. He moaned into my ears and whispered how good I was doing for participating. But I wasn't participating, I had no control what-so-ever and I was forced to take this role of being submissive. I was being raped.

He slowly pulled out and slammed back inside, and when he had did that I saw stars. He had hit a bundle of nerves inside of me and I had gave him a loud pleasure filled moan that I couldn't believe I did. A smirk crept on his face.

"Found it." He exclaimed as he kept thrusting into that same spot over and over again. I couldn't help but keep moaning out his name and begging for him to keep on going. It just felt so great! Had I lost my own mind? That spot that he kept hitting made me feel so horny. It made me feel so good. My body was so hot, it had gave in to this monster's cock. I can tell that Hachiman had enjoyed my moans and screams when he had quickened and hardened his pace.

"Totsuka.." He said as I looked up at him.

"...Bear my children for me." He had finished. My eyes widened. Oh no no no no!

"N-no! Don't you dare cu-Ahhhh!" Hachiman had thrusted and buried himself inside when he had shot his sperm way deep inside me, filling me to the hilt. Some of his sperm squirted out of my hole as he continued to cum. He left his leaking dick inside of me for a few more minutes and I had begged for him to pull out, but he wouldn't listen. For those few minutes, I could feel his hot sperm swimming inside of me. I hated it. Why me..? I kept asking myself that when he has finally pulled himself out of me slowly. His white sticky sperm seeped out of my ass and onto the cold floor.

Hachiman was standing infront of me, but I had avoided eye contact with him. I was still sobbing, maybe because I knew this won't be the last time he would ever do this to me. He sighed as he undid my straps and I had finally made contact with the floor, however my feet were wobbly and my lower back was in so much pain that I almost fell down. Hachiman has caught me before I fell down and hugged me close to himself. My head lay on his chest, hearing his heart beat that sickened me.

"Does it hurt?" He asked, but I had ignored him. "You deserve the bed.." Said he as he lifted me up bridal style and carried me off to his room.

I was confused. Why the heck is he doing this?

He layed me on his bed gently and layed himself down too, close to me, and wrapped his strong arms around my waist. Of course I didn't feel comfortable with him so I let out a whimper. And all he said was , "Shut up, Kid." before pulling me closer to himself, I could feel his still naked self making contact with my back skin. This brought back memories of what had happened so I let out some more tears.

"Shhh shhh, kid. Easy. You deserve a rest. Go to sleep now." Whispered Hachiman as he rubbed my slightly swollen belly filled with a heavy amount of his disgusting seed. He pulled the blanket up to cover our closley contacted bodies.

I did agree...I do need the rest. But how can I sleep when something so disgusting was performed on my body. I could not sleep. I was too terrified of this man. So I lay there on the pillow, thinking about things while I could feel Hachiman's breathing behind my neck. I could escape, but then I thought of my family. Wouldn't they laugh and make fun of me about what happened? I don't want to be humiliated even more especially infront of them. I don't think they even noticed I was gone or, better yet, even cared about my disappearance.

I kept thinking about things over and over again. That night, I did not have any rest. Instead, I had depression overwhelm me. I think I would rather die by this man's hands than to be humiliated then die by the people who were suppose to love me.


End file.
